This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the generation of torsional guided waves in a ferromagnetic strip sensor, more particularly, where the bias magnetic field is not overwridden by the alternating magnetic field pulse.
This is an improvement over U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/970,378 filed on Jan. 7, 2008 having the same inventor and assignee, which application is hereby incorporated by reference.